Hoppily Ever After
by BreyerRose
Summary: Chris and Alex take Breyer to the Easter Egg hunt at church and find out that the munchkin will always have their back when she stands up to a boy who doesn't understand that love can exist between anyone.


~Hey guys. Hope everyone's Bunny day went well, or the particular holiday you celebrate. I didn't get to put up my annual Christmas story featuring Breyer this xmas, so I decided to write an Easter tale with her and the Guns. I know Easter has passed but ya know what they say: better late than never. Hope everyone likes it. Let me know how you feel about it, I totally love your reviews. Thanks :) :) ~

Hoppily Ever After

The pile of dirty paper towels and brown water dripped across the tiled floor on the way to the trash.

"Are you kidding me; Chris! You're making even more of a mess!"

The blonde's head whipped around, "What?"

"The floor!" Nicole pointed. "There's a whole trail behind you."

"Oh shit. Sorry Nic. I'll clean it up."

Nicole sighed heavily. "This was a mistake. I should've just bought the damn stickers."

"Relax. I'll get another roll of paper towels and clean it up. Why don't you go lay down for a little while. You're turning into a bitch again."

"Fuck you Sabin. I'm allowed; you try being 8 ½ months pregnant and still keeping up with a 6 year old."

"I know it's hard, but you're the one who got knocked up. You couldn't be happy with Breyer, you just had to try for a second one," he teased.

"Don't say things like that," Nicole chastised. "She'll hear you. I don't want that idea in her head."

"Er… sorry." Chris peeked around the corner but the living room was empty. "I think Alex still has her upstairs anyway."

"I can't wait to not be fat," Nicole groused as she fell into a chair at the table.

Chris chuckled. "Nic, you're pregnant, there's a difference."

"Oh yeah. Tell that to my ankles. I haven't seen my feet in weeks. I just shuffle along like an elephant or something," she sniffled. "Oh goddamn it. I'm gonna cry again."

Chris handed his sister a paper towel. "Man, I'm glad I never have to go through this. Dodged a bullet there."

"I wish you or Alex could get pregnant then you'd see just how much it sucks. All that bullshit about it being so goddamn exciting is a lie."

Chris couldn't help but snicker. "Well looks like I chose the right team then."

"Little ears are coming in so cool it with the cursing," Alex called right before Breyer flew around the corner into the kitchen.

"Are the eggs dry yet?" she asked gazing up at tray on the counter.

"Not yet baby, we just did them. They'll take a little while," Nicole answered.

"Mama, are you crying?" Breyer walked over and put her small hands on Nicole's knees.

"Yes, your little brother is making me crazy again."

"Like before when you would yell at Daddy for nothing?"

"Yes." Nicole sighed. "I just can't help it baby. I'm so sorry."

Breyer took a step back from her mother as Nicole's bottom lip began to quiver and huge salty tears started to slip down her cheeks.

"Okay, Nic you really need to go up and lay down for a little while. We'll clean up the kitchen." Chris put his hand on her shoulder. "You're scaring the kid… and me."

Nicole nodded. She held her arms out for Breyer. The little girl eyed her mother unsurely but then she stepped into the hug. Nicole pulled her up onto her lap against her bowling ball of a belly.

"I love you baby. I'm sorry that I'm such a mess lately."

"It's okay." Breyer began rubbing the top of Nicole's belly. "When he comes out you'll be okay again."

Nicole nodded and kissed Breyer's forehead. The little girl grinned back and planted a big wet kiss on Nicole's cheek, and then she leaned down and kissed Nicole's stomach. "Stop making Mama cry. You'll be here soon."

"Are you excited to be a big sister munchkin?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah," she beamed back at him. "I can't wait to play with him and color with him and go outside with him."

"Well that will take a little while but I bet you'll take good care of him until then," he nodded. "Why don't you come with me and we'll let Mom go up for a nap."

"I don't have to take naps anymore," Breyer stated proudly as she slid off Nicole's lap.

"No, but your mama sure needs one," Chris replied.

"Bite me Sabin!" Nicole snapped as she grasped the edge of the table and pushed herself up. She shook her head. "Sorry… I'm just tired."

"I know. It's okay," he smiled. "We'll give her lunch you just chill for a little while."

"Thanks." Nicole waddled from the kitchen

"Wow," Alex proclaimed. "How do you live with her B?"

Breyer shrugged. "Daddy said not to listen to her when she gets crazy, that it's just the baby. When he comes out she'll be fine again. But why does why do that to her?"

Chris and Alex looked at each other with wide eyes. The blonde gaped and the brunette just shook his head.

"What do you want for lunch munchkin?" Chris redirected. "PB&J?"

"No crusts," she said and climbed up into the chair Nicole had left. "Can we color some more eggs?"

"Maybe after lunch we can," Chris replied as he began to pick up the mugs with the different colored water. "Can you help Uncle Alex wipe off the table?"

"Yes." She reached for the paper towels.

Alex barley caught the mug that got hit by her elbow. He grabbed it just as it toppled off the edge of the table. "Careful B. We're trying to clean not make more of a mess."

"Sorry," she bit her lip.

"No problem." Alex ruffled her ash blonde curls.

Breyer giggled and ripped off a paper towel. Alex brought the mug to the sink and snuck up behind Chris as he stood at the counter making Breyer her sandwich.

"You're a good little house wife," Alex whispered right into his ear.

Chris smiled at the warm stream of air against his skin. "So are you. When did we become so domestic?"

"I don't know. It just kind of happened. I'm pretty okay with it though. You?"

"It's alright. I can't wait to get back in the ring though."

"Next week babe," Alex grinned. "About damn time we took Impact back by storm."

"Oh hell yeah!" The blonde turned his head to place a quick kiss to Alex's cheek. "Can you make sure the table's clear, her sandwich is done."

"I don't get one?"

"You didn't ask for one."

"I shouldn't have to."

Chris playfully glared as he took out 2 extra pieces of bread. "You want the crust?"

"No," Alex smirked.

The blonde rolled his eyes, but he smiled when he felt a soft kiss on his neck. Alex finished cleaning up the table and made sure Breyer was sitting down before filling three glasses with milk. Chris brought the plates over and then sat by his niece.

"Hey B I think after lunch the eggs will be dry, we could arrange them in the basket and make more." Chris announced.

"Good. I want the Easter Bunny to have lots of eggs to hide," her voice was sticky with the peanut butter. "Uncle Chris, why couldn't Miah come over to color eggs with us?"

"Well munchkin, Miah's family doesn't celebrate Easter so his mom didn't want him to color eggs."

"They don't believe in the Easter Bunny?"

"Not in his family. They have other traditions. They celebrate Passover."

"Oh, so they won't get any candy?"

"No, I don't much about the Jewish faith though."

"Oh, I'll ask Miah in school next time I see him."

"Good idea," Chris mumbled around his sandwich.

~xxx~

Chris turned around when he heard Nicole shuffling into the kitchen. She glanced at the basket on the table and smiled.

"That came out nice. You made more eggs?"

"Yeah, B wanted to have lots for the Easter Bunny."

Nicole chuckled. "Where is she?"

"Outside with 'Lex. You feel better?"

"No, I'm still pregnant. But I'm in a better mood. I wasn't this bad with Breyer, was I?"

"I don't think so. But I don't know. I wasn't around much for your pregnancy with her."

"No. But you guys made it to the delivery. Alex even had his damn camera."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, he wanted to film everything. Man, he was there for more of your pregnancy than I was. I was touring."

"Yeah he was. But you've made up for it this time, especially with Pete being gone so much on business now. Thanks for helping out as much as you have Chris."

"Well where else would I be? I couldn't really do a whole lot this past year; worked out pretty well; Pete getting that promotion and me becoming an invalid."

Nicole laughed out loud. She hunched over and cradled the bottom of her belly. "Damn it. Don't make me pee. I can't laugh that hard."

Chris laughed at her. "I thought the baby needed diapers, not you Nic."

"Shut up," she grinned. "Man what did you make for lunch, I'm starving."

"PB&J. Ya want one?"

"Sure. Thanks. Hey is there anymore humus in the fridge?"

"Um… Yeah." Chris pulled out the container.

Nicole grabbed the pieces of pita out of the cupboard and happily began to tear her bread and dip it into the humus. Chris prepared her sandwich and handed her the plate.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He took a piece of pita and dipped it. "So have you guys picked a name you wanna stick to yet? And please don't say Finn. I can't believe you wanted to saddle my only nephew with Finn."

Nicole snickered. "I liked that name you jerk."

"Ugh." Chris scrunched his face.

"Well we're going with the name Breyer picked out in the beginning: Madden."

"Madden." he tested the sounds out with his mouth. "I like it. The munchkin's got good taste."

"Yup, Madden Christopher."

"Really? Christopher? Wow… for me?"

"No for my other brother that mom never told you about," Nicole rolled her eyes. "Of course it's for you."

"That's cool. Thanks Nic."

She smiled. "So what are Alex and Breyer doing out there?"

"I'm not sure now. I think they were on the swing set before. That was a great idea for her. She loves to swing."

"She likes to go high and jump off like you and Alex jump off the top rope," Nicole explained biting into her sandwich.

"Hell yeah!" Chris grinned. "We're gonna get her into the Knockouts for sure. Future KO champion."

"Can we get her through the 1st grade first?"

"I guess so." Chris took another piece of pita.

The phone rang from the living room and Nicole just glared at its general direction. She began to ready herself to get up but Chris stood first.

"I got it. It's faster for me to get up."

"Thanks."

"Hello," Chris answered. "Yes. Hold on a second." He held the cordless phone out to Nicole.

"Hello. Oh hi Sarah…."

Chris went to the sliding glass door and looked out the window. He saw Alex and Breyer playing in the sandbox. Chris watched his boy fill a bucket with sand then flip it over and make a castle. He smiled. Breyer added a stick to the top of her castle and stood up. She saluted and marched around the perimeter like a soldier. Alex laughed and followed suit. Chris quirked an eyebrow and wondered what kind of game his niece had thought up. He opened the door and headed out to join them.

"Hey guys. Whatchya doing?" Chris headed down the steps to the lawn.

"Uncle Chris!" Breyer yelled and broke the march to run over to him. "We need to defend our castle from the bad guys. They're trying to come in and steal the princess."

"They are? Oh, no! Are you the princess?"

"No, I'm a warrior. I'm gonna fight the bad guys."

"Good for you munchkin, you gotta stick up for yourself."

"I know. Now come on, we've gotta march around the castle so no one comes in." Breyer pulled on Chris' hand and brought him over to the sandbox.

"Oh good, reinforcements," Alex greeted. "What's your name solider?"

"Sir Chris. I'm here to fight for the princess."

"Good. General Breyer, lead the way."

"Come on," she saluted them again and began to lead them all around the yard.

The Guns held up their stick weapons as they marched trails around the sandbox. Breyer was a very good leader, she was able to spot the enemy before Alex or Chris and she told them where to shoot. The Guns would move in front of her like ninjas to hit the intruders; they jumped on the ground and rolled out of the way. Breyer would laugh but then remember she was a general and she would quickly move her troops to a new location. Just as she was about to launch a new attack her mother called down from the deck.

"Breyer, guys come up here a minute."

"Aww, Mama were getting the bad guys. They're trying to get the princess," Breyer shouted back.

"Well I have a royal decree from the queen: return all troops to the main fort please."

Alex chuckled. He snuck up behind Breyer and scooped her up into his arms placing her on his shoulders.

"Uncle Alex," she giggled.

"We've been summoned General we must go. Come one sir Chris, we're going to the fort."

The troops headed up to the deck. Nicole grinned when Alex flipped Breyer down to her feet.

"At ease troops. I have some news to discuss. Breyer there's an Easter egg hunt tomorrow morning after mass and the Easter Bunny will be there."

"Oh! I wanna go!" She clapped her hands. "We'll find all the pretty eggs. It'll be so fun! I can't wait to meet the Easter Bunny!"

"I thought you'd be excited," Nicole smiled. "Now come on we gotta get you ready if we're going to Gammie's for dinner."

"Okay, can we get two more baskets on the way to her house?"

"Why do we need more baskets munchkin?" Nicole wondered as everyone headed back inside.

"One for Uncle Chris and Uncle Alex for the egg hunt tomorrow," Breyer replied.

"Oh…" Alex stopped short. "Um… I don't think we're gonna go to that B."

"What?" she whirled around. "Why not?"

"Um… Church isn't really my thing," Alex tried to explain. "I haven't been in a really long time."

"But why? The Easter egg hunt will fun. And the Easter Bunny is going to be there."

"Yeah… But I don't really like church. It's just not for me. Like how you don't like peppers. It's a matter of taste."

"Mama, I don't like church either." Breyer proclaimed.

Nicole glared at Alex before looking down at her daughter. "Baby, just because Uncle Alex doesn't want to go means that it's bad. You like the songs remember. Besides, its Easter mass we're going."

"But I don't wanna," Breyer whined. "The chairs are hard."

"Well if you don't go to church then you can't do the Easter egg hunt or see the Bunny," Nicole shook her head.

Breyer gaped up at her. "Fine." She huffed. "I'll go. I'll bring you home some eggs Uncle Alex."

"Thanks B," he smiled.

"Let's go change your clothes Baby, you're all dirty from being outside." Nicole took Breyer upstairs.

Alex sighed and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Church, really?"

"It is Easter Baby." Chris slipped his hands over Alex's shoulders and he began to knead the muscles.

"Do you wanna go? You can go if you want."

"No, I don't need to go. Breyer's right those pews are hard."

Alex snickered. "I just don't wanna sit there and hear about how I'm an abomination and that our choices wrong."

"We are not wrong," Chris leaned forward so he could look into Alex's dark chocolate eyes.

"Well in the eyes of the church we are. I know Nicole doesn't believe that but everyone else there will."

"We don't have to worry about that. Nic can take her and we can sleep in and come over after they get back."

"Much better plan." Alex leaned back and connected his lips to Chris'.

"I thought so," the blonde purred.

Alex smirked into the kiss then he nipped at Chris' bottom lip. Chris moaned and pressed his mouth harder to Alex's. The inverted angle made it harder for Chris to fight Alex for control of the kiss. The younger boy took full advantage and tangled his fingers up in his blonde hair pulling him in deeper. Chris conceded and allowed Alex free range. The brunette made sure to slowly sweep his tongue along the contours of the blonde's mouth before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and tugging at it when he released Chris.

"Ahem," Nicole sounded from the doorway. "Are we ready yet?"

"All set," Chris quickly carded his hand back through his hair.

Breyer giggled from beside her mother.

~xxx~

Chris felt something warm and wet skimming over his leg. He twitched away and yawned for his efforts. A moment later he felt the same sensation, but this time he recognized a soft hand on his other leg. He cracked his eyes open expecting to see Alex next to him; but his side of the bed was empty. Furrowing his brows Chris lifted the covers and his breath caught in the back of his throat. Alex was very slowly and deliberately tracing patterns on the inside of Chris' thigh with the tip of his tongue. He was gently massaging the other thigh and finally looked up at Chris through ebony lashes and Chris groaned.

"This is quite the wake up 'Lex."

Alex merely smirked and before Chris even had time to read the mischievous glint in those delicious dark chocolate eyes Alex suddenly sucked Chris' stiffening cock into his mouth.

"Jesus!" Chris hissed. He threw the covers back so he could watch one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

Alex had taken all of Chris down and flattened his tongue along the underside of his dick tracing the vein all the way back up. Chris jerked in his mouth and the blonde fisted the sheets. Alex concentrated on the head for a moment; he circled it with the end of his tongue and sucked gently on the growing tip. He blew a cool stream of air over Chris cock and then took it back down to his groin. There was some scratchy stubble growing back in at the base of Chris' dick but Alex paid it no attention, he hummed as he bobbed his head up and down. He alternated between deep throating Chris and sliding his mouth all the way up to play with the head again.

"Baby," Chris moaned while he threaded his fingers through Alex's blonde streak.

Alex glanced up at him with those doe eyes and he felt his cock jump in his mouth again. Alex smirked at the older boy and snuck a hand up to caress his balls.

Chris hissed and finally had to drop his head back on the pillow. His breathing began to hitch and he squeezed his eyes closed and savored the feeling of Alex's tongue and the vibrations shooting down his dick. He started to feel the familiar knot coiling tight in his groin. His hips bucked up on their accord. He tugged at Alex's hair but the brunette just hallowed out his cheeks and quickened his pace. Chris moaned and arched up off the bed sending his cock deeper into Alex's mouth. The younger boy gently pressed him back down and he began to suck at just the head again. He could feel Chris' cock pulsate against his lips. Alex glanced up at Chris once more before twisting his mouth all the way down to the base of his dick. Chris whimpered and squeezed his fingers in Alex's hair as he came undone. Warm strands of sticky salt squirted onto Alex's tongue and he swallowed them all down, even licking up the underside of Chris' softening cock on the way back up.

As soon as Alex's mouth was free Chris dragged him up to kiss him. Alex eagerly pushed his tongue into Chris mouth so he could taste himself. The blonde moaned again and tangled his fingers back in his boy's dark hair deepening the kiss. Alex found himself moaning this time. Just as he felt Chris' fingers brush against his own erection a familiar tune began playing from the blonde's phone.

"No, no, no. Not right now," Chris groaned. He didn't let go of Alex as he reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the night stand. "God damnit Nic." He sighed before answering, "What?"

"Hey Chris, sorry to wake you up," Nicole rasped into the phone.

"You didn't. You sound awful though. What's wrong?"

"God damn morning sickness came back. I've been up since 4 puking every few hours."

"Eww. Spare me the gory details. That sucks though. Do you wanna us to bring over some soup or something?"

"No, I don't need any soup. I need someone to take Breyer to that Easter egg hunt."

"No way Nic," Chris immediately declined. "I haven't been to church in years. They wouldn't even let me back in. I'm a sinner remember."

"I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't so important to Breyer. She really wants to go."

"Nic…" Chris sighed. He glanced down at Alex; his forehead was already scrunched and Chris could see the unease creeping into his eyes. "Nic, I just can't do that."

"Please Chris. It's already been so much for Breyer to adjust to since I got pregnant. I don't want her to miss this."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to put us through? Alex hasn't been to church since he was a kid. He doesn't like it, it makes him uncomfortable and quite frankly I'm not really okay with being there either."

"You guys came to my church wedding. What's the difference? If anything I should think that would be worse."

"I didn't have to listen to some hypocrite stand up there and preach about how the few that believe what he is saying are better than everyone else," Chris argued. "And it was our family so I didn't have to pretend to be something I'm not. I won't go there and have those people look at Alex and I like we're a fucking disease."

Nicole sighed. "Look, I understand, but its Easter. It's just one day. Mom and Dad will be there, they're gonna be helping with the picnic after mass."

"So have them take her."

"They can't be at the refreshment table and watch her too. If you don't want to go to mass will you at least go to the picnic after and take her from them? You don't even have to go inside the church. The egg hunt is out back."

"Can't you go later? Sleep for a while now and then go relieve Mom and Dad."

"And puke all over, that's a great idea," she snapped.

"Look Nic, I'm sorry but we just can't do this."

Chris felt Alex shift and sit up. He looked up and watched the younger boy worry his bottom lip between his teeth. Alex nodded and caught Chris gaze.

"Tell her we'll do it," he whispered.

"What?" Chris' azure eyes widened. "Baby, no… we don't have to do this."

"Please guys," Nicole begged in his ear.

"Hold on," Chris snapped and muted his sister. "'Lex… this is not our place and we don't have to go. The world isn't going to end if Breyer misses this damn egg hunt."

"You're a younger sibling you don't know what it feels like to get pushed aside for a new baby. It's not just about the egg hunt. We can take her."

Chris cupped his hand around Alex's cheek. "Are you sure?"

The younger boy nodded. Chris kissed him softly rubbing the pad of his thumb over the course stubble along his jaw.

"Fine Nic, we'll come to the egg hunt and take her from Mom and Dad," Chris compromised.

"Thank you. Tell Alex thank you. I know how hard this is for him."

"Yeah. What time does mass end?"

"12:30. The egg hunt begins at 12:45. You guys can meet Mom and Dad out back, I'll tell them you'll be there."

"Okay. You friggin' owe us huge for this though." Chris ended the call and put his phone back on the table. "'Lex?"

Alex was sliding to the end of the bed, he got up and stretched. "We might as well get up. We need to shower and stuff."

"We don't have to be there 'til 12:45. Come here," Chris leaned back on the headboard.

"It'll just be easier to start now." Alex grabbed a pair of track pants from the floor and pulled them on. "You want coffee?"

"Baby wait." Chris got up and caught Alex before he could escape. "If you don't wanna do this we don't have to."

Alex sighed and dragged his hands down over his face. "It's for the munchkin, so its fine. We're not going to mass so that makes it a little better."

"If you don't wanna go at all you can stay here. I'll go."

"No… I won't make you suffer alone."

"It doesn't bother me as much, I'd be fine."

Alex bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his bare middle. Chris lifted his head back up and pressed his forehead against his. "I'll take her."

"No… I'll come with you. I'll be fine. I mean I know it's been a while but hell I went to Catholic school. If I can survive that then I can survive a couple hours."

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I know it's gotta be weird for you."

"It's not weird. I just hate all the judgment and bullshit."

"Yeah, but we'll be okay. My parents will have our back and we can stand quietly and let B do her thing then bail."

"Good plan."

Chris brushed a chaste kiss along his swollen bottom lip. "Come on, coffee and then shower." He tangled their fingers together and led them out of their bedroom. "And we can finish what Nic interrupted. I owe you for your awesome wake up call."

Alex chuckled. "I'm picking up what you're laying down." Chris winked back at him.

~xxx~

The large ornate building loomed ahead of them, a bright gilded cross standing on top like a beacon leading people in. Alex sighed; he didn't feel that pull anymore. He wondered if he ever really had or if it was his parents pushing him in the right direction when he was little. Looking at the cross again he just felt smothered, like the collared shirt he'd pulled from the back of their closet was choking him. He hadn't stopped believing in God or having Faith, hell he'd prayed so hard the past couple of years when he and Chris had to face their injuries. But it was the idea that he _had_ to be a certain thing, or act a certain way in order to be worthy of God. His blood boiled in his veins when he thought about not being good enough because of who he had fallen in love with. The way he saw it; God had given him everything anyone would ever need in Chris; a drinking buddy, a partner in crime, a best friend, a good man, a selfless caring lover, the other half to his mortal soul. God had graced him with that, so who had the right to call him a sinner, an abomination?

"'Lex," Chris asked beside him. "You ready for this?"

He looked over at the blonde and took a very deep breath. "Yeah."

Chris smiled, but it didn't quite make his eyes scrunch the way it should have, Alex knew he was nervous too. They got out of their civic and walked all the way across the parking lot through the SUVs and other family sized cars to the front of the church. Alex stopped on the side walk and looked up. It didn't look as big to him as it had when he was a kid. Nodding to himself he turned to Chris and they went around back. There were tables and different small tents set up. Chris spotted Renee and the Guns made a B-line for her.

"You boys did make it," she smiled coming around the table. She hugged Chris first and then looked at Alex. "Are you okay hun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied stuffing his hands awkwardly into his tight pockets. "I miss my jeans and hoodie though," he tried to smirk.

Renee pulled him tight into her arms and squeezed. Alex pulled his hands free and wrapped his arms around her. He finally felt the weight come off his chest.

"Where is everyone?" Chris asked looking around. There were only a few people milling about the tents and the tables.

"They'll all be out here in a few minutes. Mass is about to end. We came out to get the food and drinks ready," Charlie explained. "I was surprised when Nicole said you were coming."

"It wasn't my idea. I told her no. Alex wanted to come for Breyer. Where is she?"

"She's in there with a girl she knows from school and her parents. They're watching the munchkin so we could come out and do this."

Chris nodded. He looked out over the large manicured lawn and the hill that jutted up into the sky off in the distance. There were a few places he could already see eggs peeking out from; under the bushes around the lawn, or inside the hallow of the tree standing near the edge of the grass. A tall kid would end up finding that one. Snacks and drinks were being offered as refreshments, many of the tables were decorated with edible knick knacks, and candy was all over the place. He felt Alex come stand beside him. He brushed his fingers against his, but just as he was about to twine them together the doors opened and the yard was flooded with people dressed in their Easter best. Alex moved his hand and turned around to face the crowd.

"Uncle Alex, Uncle Chris!" Breyer ran up to them and flung her arms around Alex's legs. "I'm so happy you came." Her grin was so big that it left her blue eyes in tiny slits.

"You look so much like your uncle it's crazy, do you know that?" Alex asked her as he scooped her up into his arms.

Breyer giggled. "Do I? Gammie says I look Mama."

"You're the spitting image of your mother, but you're a naughty little thing like your uncle used to be," Renee teased moving in to tickle her sides.

Breyer laughed and cuddled closer to Alex. "Gammie no!"

"You look really pretty munchkin," Chris smiled.

Breyer reached out for him and he took her in his arms. He held her out at arm's length to look at her. The dress Nicole had picked out was beautiful. It was white with a carnation pink sash wrapped around her tiny waist tied off in a perfect bow in back. The dress itself was light and silky. It shimmered in different hues of color when Breyer moved in the sun. Her ash blonde curls were pinned back into a loose French braid complete with ribbon at the end.

"Your mom did a great job."

"Mama was sick this morning. The baby made her throw up again."

"I know. That's why we're here."

"But I thought Uncle Alex doesn't like church?"

"He doesn't, he came for you," Chris replied.

Breyer looked back at the younger member of the Guns and smiled at him. "Thank you Uncle Alex."

"No problem munchkin."

A woman and a man approached holding hands. They were both dressed very nicely; the woman in a pencil skirt and blouse and the man in a charcoal suit. A little girl with brown hair in a pastel yellow dress was holding onto her father's hand and they were all smiles. An older boy dressed in his own gray suit walked beside his mother; he already had a handful of candy.

"Well Breyer it looks like you found your uncles," the mother smiled. "I'm Jennifer and this is my husband James. This is our son Josh and our daughter Bella. She's in the same class as Breyer."

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you," Chris replied with Breyer still nestled securely in his arms. "I'm Chris."

Jennifer smiled. "How is Nicole feeling? I heard she was sick? She's having a tough time with this baby."

"Yeah, she's okay, just tired of being pregnant at this point."

"I don't blame her. It gets overwhelming near the end. I bet she can't wait to get that baby out of there."

"He'll be here in a few more weeks," Breyer grinned.

"I know. It's exciting isn't it sweetie?" Jennifer smiled at her.

"I can't wait to play with him and have Mama not be crazy anymore."

There were some chuckles and nods. Breyer looked back at Alex who was standing on the edge of the circle. She pushed against Chris' chest and he let her slide down to the ground. Breyer went over and tugged on Alex's hand. He crouched down to her level.

"What's up munchkin?"

"You look funny. You're clothes are all different."

Alex snickered and looked down at his outfit again. He was definitely out of his element in the tight black dress pants and navy blue polo shirt he had tucked into them.

"I know. But I didn't have anything pretty like your dress and I had to look presentable."

"Why didn't you just wear your normal jeans and Made in Detroit shirt? I like that shirt."

"I couldn't wear that to church. Uncle Chris had to dress up too, look."

Alex pointed out the dark pants and sport jacket he'd thrown over his plain white t-shirt but somehow the older boy still looked more like himself than Alex felt.

"He looks funny too," Breyer replied. "I don't like you in these clothes."

"I don't really like wearing them B," Alex stuck his tongue out. Breyer shook her head in agreement. "Hey, you keepin' an eye out for the Easter eggs? Do you see any yet?"

The little girl gasped. "No. Where are they?"

Alex smiled. "Take a look around. Do you spot any?"

Breyer began to stare out at the lawn; she squinted in the sun light as she scanned over the grass.

"There are 2 over in those bushes," she pointed.

Alex gently put her arm down. "Don't give yourself away B. Just remember where you saw them and be the first to grab those, then keep your eyes peeled for more okay?"

"Okay, do you know where the others are?" She leaned in to whisper.

"I can't tell you that, you've gotta find them yourself munchkin. But just remember to look before you dive right in okay?"

Breyer nodded again and reached up to wrap her arms around Alex's neck. "I'll find us all the eggs."

"Just do your best and have fun." Alex said as he hefted her up and stood. He carried her over to Renee's snack table.

"You want a chocolate egg hun?" Renee smiled.

"Not right now Gammie. I'm keeping an eye out for the real eggs."

"Oh, is that what you and Uncle Alex were plotting over there?" she chuckled.

"Yup."

Suddenly someone called the congregation together from the back steps of the church. "Attention everyone, the Easter Egg hunt is about to begin. Can all the children come up and get a basket? Let's form 2 lines."

"Breyer, why don't you go with Bella and Josh to get your basket sweetie," Jennifer suggested.

"Come with me Uncle Alex," Breyer tugged on his hand.

"Right behind ya," he grinned.

Chris chuckled. "Keep him in line General."

Breyer giggled. "You're so silly Uncle Chris."

"It's so uncanny how much Breyer looks like you and Nicole," Jennifer remarked. "She resembles your side of the family much more than her father's."

"Yeah. She's practically Nic's doppelganger," Chris smiled as he watched Breyer drag Alex up through the kids and pick out a pink basket with small daises on the handle. Bella picked out a purple basket with green daises on it. Josh was standing in a circle with some of the other boys; they didn't seem in a hurry to pick out a basket.

"It seems Breyer's favorite uncle is the only one she doesn't look like," John chuckled. "Does she not see Pete's family much?"

"She probably sees his side of the family more than she sees us really. Alex and I travel a lot."

"Oh that's right, you're the professional wrestlers," Jennifer remembered. "It's nice that you got to come home for Easter."

"Oh, I thought Alex was a relation of Pete's." James interrupted. "Breyer calls him Uncle Alex; you guys must be close then."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he's been a part of the family since before she was even born."

"Did you guys meet through wrestling?" James wondered.

"Yeah we did. We were actually trained by some of the same people. And wrestling is kind of a closed circuit, you get know everyone by association somehow."

"Alex didn't want to go be with his family for Easter?" Jennifer asked.

"He's with his family," Renee interjected. She carried over a tray of festive Easter cups. "Would you like some iced tea?"

"Thank you," Jennifer took one. "Does he not live in the area then? It's just so sad when family can't be together for the holidays."

"No he's from Detroit," Chris explained. "Mom this is good, you make this?"

"Yeah this morning, your father suggested putting in the extra lemons, its okay?"

"Yeah. It's great."

"Charlie, your tea's a hit," Renee called over.

"Of course it is," he answered with a grin. "Did Alex bring his camera with him? It'd be nice to get some pictures of the munchkin looking for these eggs."

"Man, I never thought of that. I should've had him grab it this morning," Chris shook his head. "I totally forgot when Nic called."

"Well I'm just happy you got here at all," Renee added. "He seems okay now."

Chris looked back up front and smiled. Breyer still had Alex's devout attention as she weaved around his legs and tried to hit him with her basket. He was laughing just as much as she was; and Chris was suddenly jealous he hadn't gone up with them.

"Oh, was there a problem before?" Jennifer inquired.

"Alex isn't really one for church," Renee explained before her son could comment. "Neither is Chris for that matter, but they came today for Breyer and Nicole."

"Oh." Jennifer suddenly clicked her gaze onto Chris again. "Is that why you didn't attend the mass?"

"We didn't attend the mass because we don't agree with all of the messages the church preaches," Chris tried to be diplomatic.

"Alex is Chris' boyfriend, they've been dating for over 6 years now," Renee stated bluntly.

Jennifer's hazel eyes narrowed and she placed her cup back on the tray. James' head shot around to look up front at the kids waiting for the start of the egg hunt. His jaw set and he took a step toward Alex and the girls, but before he could get too far the buzzer sounded and the kids all ran out into the lawn with their baskets. Bella ran ahead in the pack of kids, but Breyer made a quick dash for the side bushes.

"Well, we'll have to grab Bella after the egg hunt."

"Why?" Chris snapped. "I thought Bella and Breyer were good friends?"

"Well… I mean… We don't want our daughter to be exposed to that. And I can't believe that you would come to God's house to celebrate His Resurrection Day," James huffed. "That's just obscene."

"Look buddy-" Chris began.

"The only thing obscene here is your ignorance and the fact that you would rather ruin your daughter's Easter then enjoy the day we've been given. But if that's how you feel then we'll keep Breyer away from Bella; besides I don't want my granddaughter to think that prejudice and ignorance are okay." Renee suddenly butted in. She snatched the ice tea from James' hand and turned on her heel back toward the table. "Charlie, go give those pitchers to the other 2 tables, we're leaving as soon as Breyer finds all the eggs."

"What? But you said we needed to stay."

"Well I change my mind. We won't stay someplace we're not all welcomed; and I won't stay where someone insults my family; church or not."

Charlie glanced over at his son; Chris stood there mouth gaping after his mother. He finally began to chuckle when he heard Jennifer huff and quickly head over toward the other side of the lawn.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked coming up beside the blonde.

"My mother just told her off in the nicest way possible and it was pretty epic."

"Told who off? Why?" Alex looked over to Renee who was hastily giving out the candy to the kids coming near the table. Charlie was delivering the plates of baked treats and pitchers of tea to the other refreshment tables.

"The jig is up babe, they know we're fags."

"I see." He sighed. "So Breyer's lost a friend because of us?"

"No, not because of us. She lost a friend because of people's ignorance," Chris reached down and twined their fingers together. Alex slid his into place this time and he squeezed Chris' hand as they watched the mob of kids run around searching all over for the Easter eggs.

It didn't take long for Breyer to come back to the Guns proudly carrying a basket full of beautiful Easter eggs. Renee and Charlie had been able to clear the table and were nearly ready to leave.

"Look at my basket," Breyer squealed running up to Chris and Alex. "I got so many eggs, I looked all over Uncle Alex and I found some that other kids walked right by. I found a lot right?"

"Wow munchkin, you found a bunch," Chris grinned and looked into her basket.

"Guys, can you help Charlie move the table over to the other side of the picnic so they can put the rest of the food on it?" Renee called to the Guns.

"Sure Ma," Chris replied. "We'll be right back B, stay here. Don't move."

"Okay," the little girl nodded looking over her eggs.

"Breyer," Bella giggled running to her. "Look, I found 2 pink eggs; do you wanna trade them for your yellow eggs?"

"Sure," Breyer sat her basket down and picked out the 2 yellow eggs she had collected. "Here."

"Thanks," Bella smiled and placed the 2 pink eggs by Breyer's basket. "I can't wait until the Easter Bunny gets here. Mommy says he'll be here in a little bit."

"Yay," Breyer squealed. "I can't wait to meet him, I met Santa Claus once. He's really nice."

"Really? You met Santa Clause?" Bella's brown eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Yup. My uncles took me to see him at the Impact Zone."

"What's that?"

"It's where they beat up the bad guys. Its sooo fun, I love it there. I get to play in the ring with them sometimes."

"Really? What do you do?"

"Well-"

"Hey," Josh yelled marching over to the girls. His jacket was off and his tie was loosened. He looked like a smaller version of his father. "Bella get away from her. You're not allowed to talk to her anymore!"

"What? Why not? You can't tell me what to do," Bella scowled.

"Dad said you couldn't talk to her anymore," he clarified grabbing the girl's Easter basket.

"Hey, that's mine." Bella reached for it.

"I know. You can have it back after, now let's go."

"But why can't I talk to Breyer?"

"Because," Josh glared at Breyer. "Dad said her Uncle Alex isn't her uncle. He's just the other one's boy toy and that they're just a couple of fags."

"What?" Bella asked looking back at Breyer. "What's that?"

"It means they're not real men, they do things that only married men and women should do, and they're going to hell," Josh explained. "And she's going to go with them because she's been brought up around it."

"My Uncle Alex is so to my uncle!" Breyer stood up and put her hands on her hips. "And we are not going to hell; that's for bad people. We're not bad."

"You're uncle is unnatural and both of them are ruining marriage for everyone else," Josh argued.

"How? They're just like my mommy and daddy; they love each other and live together. They take good care of me. They're not ruining anything. Who said they were? They're stupid!"

"My dad said they were ruining everything; that they're sinners and they will rot in hell. My dad is not stupid; your uncles are gross!" Josh sneered.

"I think you're gross and mean!" Breyer glared.

"At least my mom and dad aren't going to hell!"

"Shut-up!" Breyer shouted.

"Your uncle's a fag!" Josh sang out.

Breyer's tiny jaw set in a hard straight line, her bright blue eyes darkened to a tempest, and she scooped up one of the pink eggs and whipped it at Josh.

"Umph," he wheezed when it cracked against his stomach. "Ow. You dumbie."

He grabbed an egg out of his sister's basket and threw it back at Breyer, but she side stepped his aim and it thudded into the grass behind her.

"Josh no! Don't throw my eggs!" Bella whined. "Stop it. Leave her alone."

"Shut-up," he shouted. "You just proved you aren't a good person, and now you really will go to hell just like that fag you think is your uncle."

"Stop saying that about them!" Breyer warned just before she charged forward and shoved Josh as hard as she could. "Alex is so my uncle!"

Josh fell down; he stared up at her wide eyed with his mouth hanging open.

"You stop saying that about my uncles! Your dad is wrong and stupid if he thinks that about them."

"They're going to hell," Josh finally managed to spit out again.

Breyer finally let her weight fall on top on Josh to pin him down, and then she balled up her little fists and began to hit him.

"No, no… Stop" Josh cried out.

"Breyer no, leave him alone," Bella begged. She sniffled and looked around. The little girl spotted Alex heading back over and she ran to meet him. "Hurry please!" she latched onto his hand and pulled him along.

"What's wrong?" He jogged behind her.

"Breyer and Josh are fighting," Bella wailed.

"What?" He broke into a sprint dragging Bella after him. "Hey!"

Alex quirked a brow when he got to the scene; he had expected to be pulling the older boy off of Breyer, not the other way around.

"Whoa whoa munchkin," he reached down and stuck his hands under Breyer's arms lifting her off Josh. "What in the world is going on here?"

"She pushed me down and started hitting me," Josh cried, huge crocodile tears were free falling down his very flushed cheeks.

"Breyer, did you hit him?" Alex demanded after putting her back on her feet.

"Yes," she pushed the pieces of hair that had fallen out of her braid back out of her face. "He said very mean things about you and Uncle Chris. He said that you weren't my uncle at all and that we were all gonna go to hell."

"Oh, really?" Alex's stare hardened when he looked back at Josh.

"My dad said it's not right that you and her uncle are together." Josh had managed to get back to his feet. He was missing a few buttons off his dress shirt, his face was red and blotchy, and his hair was mess. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Alex sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He bit his bottom lip to hold in his curses. Instead he switched his glare to the back of James' head where he stood with the priest over across the lawn.

"Your dad has a right to his opinion; even though it's narrow minded," he began through clenched teeth. "But you do not have the right to be rude to anyone. That just makes you a bully. And you, you shouldn't have hit him Breyer. That's not nice."

"But you always tell me to stand up for myself. And he said mean things about you and Uncle Chris," she shot back.

"I know that, and he was wrong to do that, but you should never start the violence. Standing up for yourself is good munchkin, but you should try to walk away first. You should have come to get me or Uncle Chris."

"Joshua, Bella," A distinct shout from across the lawn made everyone look up.

"Come on Bell, we gotta go," Josh grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

Bella peered back at Breyer and waved sadly. Breyer watched them go and when they got lost in the hoard of people she reached up for Alex. He scooped her up in his arms and squeezed her tight when she buried her face into his shoulder.

"You are my real uncle right?" She sniffled.

"Absolutely B. Josh was just being mean because his parents don't understand that Chris and I love each other. His parents think that love can only happen between a man and a woman; like your mom and dad."

"But that's wrong, that's not the only way. You and Uncle Chris love each other and you're both boys."

"I know that, but some people don't like that."

"But why?" She pulled back to look at him, unshed tears were swimming in her eyes. "You're just like my mom and dad, what's the difference?"

"There isn't one B. It's just some people disagree and think that it's wrong."

"But it's not. You love each other and you belong to together. You don't belong with a girl, you belong with Uncle Chris."

Alex smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You're right, but everyone is allowed to have a different opinion. It's not fair for us to be mean back to them, even if they deserve it." He whispered.

"Josh did deserve it and I'm not sorry."

"Good." Alex snickered. "But you still should have come to get one of us B."

"I didn't have time, he just kept saying all those bad things and I had to make him stop. He's a very mean boy. Bella even told him to leave me alone but he didn't listen."

"Well at least we know you can handle yourself."

"Here you guys are," Chris popped out of the crowd. "Breyer, the Easter Bunny is about to be here, you wanna go up to see him?"

"No, I wanna go home now. I'm sick of being at church."

Chris raised an eyebrow and glanced at Alex. The brunette shook his head and slipped his free hand into the blonde's. Breyer smiled at them and pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek.

"I know that I missed something here," Chris was skipping his eyes back and forth between his boy and his niece. "But I'm down to bail and get out of these clothes so let's roll."

~xxx~

Chris looked into the back seat and turned the radio down. "She's sleeping. What happened?"

Alex glanced up in the rearview mirror to make sure. "Breyer beat up Josh because he said that I wasn't her real uncle and that we were going to hell for being gay."

"What?" Chris hissed hastily looking back at her. "She's ok right? Did he hurt her? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Relax babe, she's fine. Josh got the worst of the exchange," Alex smirked.

"Really?"

"Why are you so surprised? She's a little spit fire. She takes after her mother."

"Oh my god, if Nic finds out she'll kill us. I can't believe we let her fight at church. We're honestly like the worst with kids man."

"Shh," Alex hushed. "Don't wake her up. I talked to her, I told her fighting isn't nice and she should tell someone next time she's being picked on."

"Well yeah but I still want her to know how to defend herself."

"Trust me you don't need to worry about that," Alex snickered. "She had him mounted and was pretty much laying into him when I got there. She's a scraper."

Chris allowed himself a lop-sided but proud smile. "Good. Man I told Nic she was gonna be a Knockout one day."

Alex laughed quietly. "She's off to a good start."

Chris chuckled and settled back in the passenger seat; but as soon as the humor wore off he sighed.

"He was picking on her because of us? This is just going to get worse as she gets older."

"I mean, I sort of explained that some people just don't understand. She seemed to get that. She was mostly concerned that we were insulted. And that I wasn't her real uncle."

"You're just as much a part of her life as I am. She fucking loves you like crazy, you are to her uncle."

"I know." Alex glanced back at her again and smiled. "I love her like she was ours anyway."

"We don't get to see her very often but when we are home she might as well be ours," Chris teased.

"Man, are we even ready for the new baby? Nic better not need babysitters any time soon. I'm not sure I can handle that."

"Oh man, that's what my mother's for. She can take Madden and we'll take Breyer; a nice even trade."

"Madden?" Alex repeated. "That's the name they finally chose?"

"Yup. Madden Christopher. It has a nice ring to it," the blonde grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

Alex chuckled, "it does. I like it."

"Dude, just think, we've got the Knockouts locked down with B, and when the baby grows up he'll dominate the X-division. We're sitting on the future stars of wrestling Babe."

The younger brunette laughed. "We're just going back to work next week, I'm not ready to retire yet."

"I said the future stars, long after we've retired with the titles."

"Ya know I bet we could book them as a tag team. Make them a legit ODB and Eric."

Chris laughed this time. "I like it. We'll tell Nic when we get home."

Alex chuckled and slid his hand over the gear shift to lace his fingers with Chris'.


End file.
